


Film Festival

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are staying next door to each other in a hotel during a film festival. You find this out when he arrives, dripping wet on your doorstep asking to borrow your phone. Cuteness and eventual sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slip of Fate

Ah finally you get to relax! You've spent all day at the film festival you're covering for the magazine you work at and you're exhausted. The cool part of the job is photographing famous people. The not so cool part is standing all day and lugging around your equipment. Thankfully this hotel is lovely and you've just gotten out of a deliciously warm shower. You've thrown all your clothes into the laundry and are ready for a night in. You're becoming friends with Alice, the girl who brings your room service (she sees you a lot thanks to your love of this hotel's food) so you call her from your phone and order a large dinner and plenty of dessert. She tells you it'll be up shortly. You decide to just lounge in your towel while you wait. No sense getting dressed now that the day's over. Although comfortable, the towel barely covers you. Thankfully Alice won't mind. She's seen you look worse than this for sure.  
You're just lounging on the couch sort of watching something on the TV when you hear a knock on the door. You jump up and run to the door, flinging it open expecting to find Alice with your tray of food.  
"Alice, you're my hero!" You exclaim dramatically. You take a look and realize there is actually a man at the door. He is soaking wet for some reason and currently is smiling, embarrassed, at you.  
"Actually, my name is Tom," he smiles. He extends his hand, which is also soaked, and you shake it, realizing who this man is. It's Tom Hiddleston. You can't really believe it. You were just photographing him earlier at one of the film premieres.  
You're suddenly very aware of your wet hair and nearly naked body. Being the gentleman he is, he keeps his eyes on your face. You feel a warm flush in your cheeks.  
"I'm terribly sorry to bother you," he says, taking his hand back and clasping them in front of him. "I've just had a sort of accident. It's rather embarrassing actually. And I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone."  
"Oh," you say, noticing the cut on his forehead and the faint bloodstains around it. "Are you alright? Please, come in." You move so he can enter your room. "Can I ask what happened?" You ask, genuinely intrigued. You motion for him to take a seat at the table. He sits and you go to grab a towel and the first aid kit from the kitchen.  
"Well," he starts, "I was coming back from a long day and decided to draw a bath, only I slipped when it was nearly full and fell in. I hit my head and drenched my phone simultaneously." He sort of giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation and you find yourself smiling. He's charming even when he's embarrassed and soaking wet. Your eyes linger over his drenched shirt. It's white and clings to him tightly, exposing his toned physique underneath.  
"That's the most ridiculously unfortunate thing I have ever heard," you say, taking a seat next to him. You're very conscious that your short towel only goes a little way down your thigh, barely covering you, as you sit down. You silently ask permission to clean his cut and he obliges. You grab a band aid from the first aid kit and tape it on, brushing his skin. "There we go," you say, getting up to put the kit away. "Let me just grab my phone." You start to leave his side but he gently grabs your arm. A shock of electricity surges through you.  
"Thank you very much," he says and smiles. Unbelievably handsome. You go and grab your phone. He takes it, thanking you again and you stand back a ways to give him some privacy. He's probably calling his girlfriend or something, you think to yourself. When he's done, he hands you the phone back.  
"Just had to call my agent," he says, "He'd worry if I didn't check in."  
"Oh, well, glad I could help. I'd offer you some towels but I just threw the rest in with my laundry," you admit.  
"Thank you, that's very kind. I'm so sorry to have intruded." He goes to the door and your heart sinks a little. You like this man and don't want him to leave. Suddenly he turns around. "You know, how would you like to come over later? I can cook you dinner as a thank you for helping me in my time of need." He smiles at you, waiting for an answer.  
Your heart is beating extremely fast. Is this really happening?  
"Yes!" You respond, maybe too enthusiastically.  
"Great," he smiles widely. "Shall we say about an hour?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
"No, thank you. You're a life saver, really. Alright, I'm in the room next door to the left so just come on in when you're ready." He walks over to the door, thanking you again.  
You call Alice immediately and cancel your order. You can't wait for the hour to pass to spend the evening with Tom Hiddleston.


	2. Dinner with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has invited you over for dinner. Things start to heat up between you two.

After your clothes have dried you consider your options for a date outfit. It seems casual enough, going over to Tom's suite to have some dinner so you decide to put on a sundress and sandals. You do your hair and makeup and check the time. At last it's time for you to see Tom again. You couldn't believe it when he showed up on your doorstep and now here you were, having dinner with him. It was like a dream; one you didn't want to wake up from.  
You exited your suite and turned left, standing in front of the door for a second. Just the thought of seeing him again sent the butterflies in your stomach on a loop. You couldn't wait to see those gorgeous eyes or charming smile. You raised a slightly shaking hand and tapped on the door.  
Tom must have been waiting by the door because it opened the next second and there he stood in a blue suit, smiling at you.  
"Hello," he says, leaning in to kiss your cheek. You blush and say hello back. He welcomes you into his suite which is nearly identical to yours. There's a kitchen on your right, bathroom on your left and living room straight ahead. You spy the door to the bedroom is closed and look away with embarrassment for even thinking about that so soon.  
You smell the food cooking and your stomach growls.  
"Excuse me for a second," he says, going over to stir some frying vegetables. "I'm just making some potatoes, vegetables and chicken," he says. "I hope that's alright."  
"Sounds perfect," you say. You can't help but stare at him. He's taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. You've always had a thing for forearms and these are particularly fine specimens. You watch as he stirs the vegetables, his slender body is so distracting. He slides the veggies into a dish and gets the rest of the food on plates as well. Your favorite part is when he leans over to get the chicken out of the oven. You hope he can't see your reflection because you're basically just staring at his amazing ass.  
"Thanks again for making me dinner," you say, trying to look away from his beautiful form. "It really wasn't necessary, but it really smells amazing."  
"It was absolutely necessary," he smiles, putting down the food. "A beautiful woman nearly saved my life today."  
You blush again and say thank you. You grab a plate and follow him to the table. Somehow he's put down his dish and come behind you to pull out your chair before you sit down. This man is the most unbelievable gentleman you've ever met. He goes to the kitchen to get some wine. As he is doing this, he puts on some smooth jazz for ambiance.  
You two eat and drink with pleasant conversation for a while. You can start to feel the wine get to you and think you see a small twinkle of intoxication in his eyes as well. You're feeling warm and safe with him, and never want the night to end.  
You hear a CD switch in the stereo and, "The Way You Look Tonight," comes on.  
"Oh I love this song," you say. Tom looks at you and you see an idea stir in him. He gets up and comes over to you, extending his elegant hand.  
"Care for a dance?" He asks, a smile curling onto his lips. You smile uncontrollably.  
"Why, yes," you somehow manage to respond despite the energy building inside you, ready to explode. You stand up and let him take you in his arms. He keeps the hand he extended to you in your hand and slides the other one respectfully around your waist. You put your other arm on his shoulder, hand just below his neck.  
Your bodies are almost touching, but he leaves a bit of distance. His eyes are right on yours. You're both smiling. As you sway to the song, your bodies get closer together. You feel your breasts come in contact with his firm chest and give an imperceptible shiver. Your faces are getting closer now and he leans his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. You close yours as well and just feel him. You feels his fingers move to intertwine with yours and his hand move slightly down your back towards your ass. He pulls you in closer and you feel his breath on your mouth. Your grip tightens on his neck. The mere sensation of his body near yours sends heat down your spine. You bite your lip and try to control yourself. He smells so good. It's the smell your favorite cologne but with a hint of something you can't identify. It's just Tom.  
The song nears the end and you hear Tom quietly clear his throat. He pulls away hesitantly, moving his hand back to your waist and his eyes capture yours again. For a moment you think he might kiss you. His face is a little red; is he blushing?  
"Thank you for the dance," he says respectfully. You can't tell what's going on. You thought that maybe this was going somewhere, but he pulled away. Why? Maybe he changed his mind and doesn't want you here anymore. Maybe he's just too nice to say anything. You decide you should take the hint and go back to your suite.  
"I guess... I should probably..." you start but he cuts you off.  
"Oh... I suppose if you want to..." he trails off.  
"Well...." you say, because you definitely don't want to go, but you don't want to impose either.  
"Or you could..."  
"Yes?"  
"Or you could stay?"  
You smile in relief.  
"I thought you might have wanted me to go," you say, you still feel a little buzz from the wine and don't have much of a filter.  
"No!" Tom says. "I thought I was being too forward. I felt... too aggressive."  
You chuckle. If that's his aggressive, then you have some things you could teach him.  
"Aggressive?" You ask, teasingly.  
"Well yes. I mean, you look simply ravishing tonight and I couldn't really help myself. I just should have tried harder. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He says, eyes downcast.  
You laugh and take his face in your hands.  
"Oh Tom," you say, "I could never be uncomfortable with you." And it's true. Ever since you met him you've felt a strong sense of security and ease. You pull his face towards yours for a passionate kiss and wonder what else could happen tonight.


	3. Let's Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated between you and Tom, but, always the gentleman, he wants to wait to take your relationship to the next level. (Don't worry though, you don't wait more than this chapter.)

Tom's mouth on yours is soft and warm. Your lips fit his perfectly and you move slowly, experiencing it together. You both pull back and take a second. Neither of you need to say anything. There's a spark here, and you've both ignited it. After a moment all you want is his lips on yours again. You place your hands on either side of his face and guide him back to you. He slides his hands to the small of your back and presses your bodies together. Your tongue slides to taste his lower lip and he opens for you, allowing your tongues to explore each others mouths. It's simply intoxicating. Your head is spinning and your knees feel weak. This has never happened to you before. not like this. His hands start to make their way downwards from your back and you deepen your kiss. Your hands move through his soft, curly hair.   
You bring your hands down his neck and caress his firm shoulders and chest. Things are getting heated now and your breathing quickens. You can feel a ball of energy inside you. You decide to move this to a more comfortable position. With your hands on his chest, you guide Tom backwards towards the sofa. He realizes what you're doing and breaks the kiss so he can turn and walk. He takes your hand and guides you over. He sits down on the couch and pulls you to him. You place your legs on either side of his and sit on his lap. You take a moment to look at him again.  
His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are sparkling. He's smiling and looking at you with lust and admiration. You run your fingers through your hair and smile.  
"You're divine," Tom says, drinking in the form before him.  
He's unreal. That voice of his alone could drive you over the edge. You can't respond with anything other than a kiss. You lean over and kiss him, biting his lip lightly. His hands run through your hair and down your shoulders. He unintentionally moves the strap on your dress so it falls off your shoulders. His hands continue down your hips. They find your thighs and lightly caress them, sending shivers up your spine. While he massages your tongue with his, he is moving his hands up and down your thighs under your dress.   
You move your hands to his shirt and start unbuttoning. You start kissing down his jawline to his neck, and finish unbuttoning his shirt. You hear him stifle a moan as you continue down his chest. You move your legs back so you can continue your trail of hot kisses. You're nearing his belt buckle when you hear him speak.  
"Darling," he says. You look up at him. He takes a finger and places it gently under your chin, pulling you back up to him. He places a light kiss on your lips.   
"What's wrong?" you ask. You wonder if you've done something wrong.   
"Absolutely nothing, it's just..." he trails off, staring into your eyes. You don't know why he's stopped but you don't like it. You never want to stop kissing this man. "I just like to take things a bit... slower." He searches your eyes for understanding.  
A guy that wants to take things slow? That's new. You sit back, confused.  
"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" You can't help but ask.  
"Yes, and no!" He smiles. You wait for an explanation. "It is you, in that you are special. And no, you did not do anything wrong. In fact you did everything right."  
"I'm special?" You repeat. You? Special to Tom Hiddleston?  
His eyebrows pull together in a sort of pitying confusion - like he can't believe you wouldn't have thought that.  
"Well I certainly feel something here," he says, reaching up to trail his hand lightly down the side of your face. You close your eyes and drink in his touch. "I don't want to rush into anything. I don't want to rush whatever this wonderful thing is."  
You smile and kiss his hand. It's hard to stop in the middle of things, but if he wants to take it slow, you are more than willing to oblige for now.   
"Alright," you concede. "Just know, stopping this is about the hardest thing I've ever done," you laugh.  
"Believe me, it is for me as well. I just.. I want to do all of this right. I want it to be special." He smiles and pats the seat beside him.  
You shift and snuggle up beside him. His arm wraps around you and keeps you pressed against him. Just the smell of him is intoxicating. He lightly strokes your shoulders as you both sit there in a comfortable silence for a minute.  
He breaks it with a question about you and suddenly your conversation is off and running. You talk about everything under the sun. As you both get more comfortable you shift your positions on the couch. You end up laying on top of him with your head on his chest. You listen to his voice and feel its vibrations beneath you.  
You both laugh and talk for hours. Your conversation ranging from favorite foods, to film, to some personal details. Eventually you both trail off into sleep, chest to chest.


	4. Your First Time With Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month now that you've been dating Tom Hiddleston since he came to your apartment that night soaking wet. So far you've taken it slowly but tonight things are going to finally get going.

This has been the best month of your life. Being with Tom is so easy, it's like no relationship you've ever had before. Thankfully he has been on holiday and not been filming so you've been able to spend almost every day together. You thought you'd be sick of each other by now but it's just the opposite. You can't stand to be away from each other. 

After that night when you first met you could tell there was chemistry between you. It surprised you when Tom said he wanted to take things slow and you remained surprised when a month passed and you still hadn't slept together. After your dates you'd go to one of your flats and things would start heating up. He would suddenly pull away just as your desire for him was building to an unbelievable level and stop himself.

You'd of course asked him why this was. You clearly both felt strongly for each other so why not explore the whole physical relationship side? He has simply smiled and said that he didn't want to rush things. He had rushed things before and every time they ended badly. He didn't want to screw this one up. You would sigh and kiss him lightly, ending the conversation. You had slept over almost every night this week, but always with both your undergarments securely on. How sad.

You had spent the night at Tom's again last night and woke up in the morning to find a note on his pillow for you. It reads, "Good morning, darling. I've just run out to grab some breakfast for us. Make yourself comfortable in bed, I'll be back soon."

That was classic Tom right there. Breakfast in bed. What had you done to deserve all this? He was the sweetest man you had ever know. You lay the note back on the pillow and sighed. Laying in his bed you fall back to sleep for a half hour before Tom comes back. You feel his warm lips on your wake you from your dreamless sleep. A smile spreads on your lips as you see he has brought you an array of breakfast items. There's waffles, pancakes, cereal, basically everything you could ever want. You thank him and the two of you eat together in bed, just relaxing and talking. 

"So, I have to go run some errands and meet with my agent today," Tom starts, "but I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner this evening?"

"Of course," you respond. "Where?"

"Just here, in my flat. I'm going to cook for you."

"Sounds perfect."

You smile and he kisses you before jumping into the shower to start his day. You get dressed and gather your things. You say goodbye and head over to your flat.

You spend the day lounging, thinking about Tom. Finally it's time to get dressed and head over. You wear your slinky underwear just in case tonight's the night. Not that it would be... It hasn't been the night for a month now, but you're still hopeful.

He opens the door and you see his eyes float over your every curve. He bites his lip unconsciously and you smile at the effect you have on him. He leads you inside and pulls a chair out for you. Dinner is already served and the wine is poured. You two talk and laugh all evening drinking and eating to your heart's content. 

After dinner he leads you to the couch where you sit facing each other. You're a little tipsy and you can't help smiling constantly. You look at those amazing lips and those deep eyes and you want him badly. His shirt sleeves are rolled up revealing those muscular forearms and his shirt buttons scream at the chest beneath them that's pulling them apart. You take a deep breath and try to control yourself. You respect him too much to tell him how hard it is for you to wait. He breaks the tension first.

"Darling," he starts, with that ridiculously gorgeous voice, "I want to tell you something."

You should be focusing on his words but your eyes drift down to his belt and you think how badly you want to tear it off. You bring your eyes to meet his with extreme effort. His eyes are intense and he's shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"Nothing, it's just..." he takes a deep breath and holds your hands in his. "It's just that I want you to know that... I love you."

He waits for your reaction but you can only stare. Tom loves you. He loves you. You can't wrap your mind around it. You know you love him but you didn't know how strongly he felt. You thought maybe the reason he was waiting was because he wasn't sure about you both.

"Really?" Is all you can say. 

"Really," Tom smiles. You realize you hadn't said it back and the words spill out of you like knocked over Jenga blocks.

"I love you too," you say quickly and with the most heart you've ever put into any words.

"You do?"

"Yes of course, of course I love you, how could you think otherwise?" you can't help but laugh at the idea of Tom not knowing how much you mean to him. "I had no idea how you felt though."

"Really? Oh my then I must have done something wrong, I've felt this way for some time."

"Then why haven't we..." you trail off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. 

"Well, I told you I like to take things slow. I wanted to wait until we were sure. Until we were definitely in love."

"I was definitely in love with you the first time we met," you say, blushing slightly. He runs a finger over your flushed cheeks.

"I was too," he admits.

"Then why have we waited this long?" You laugh.

"I thought I would have scared you off telling you sooner," he says. "I didn't want to rush anything and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh Tom," you say. You can't believe all this time you've wasted not telling him you loved him. You should have told him the moment you met.

"I love you," he repeats, letting the words be spoken again.

"I love you too," you say. The words taste perfect on your lips but they're replaced by Tom's mouth. His lips are on yours, melding and moving quickly. You've spent way too much time waiting. It's time to be with him now.

You move to straddle him on the couch as his hands find your hips. Your tongues explore each others mouths and you bite his lower lip playfully. He runs his hands up and down your thighs as you run your fingers through his hair. He helps you remove your shirt and bra. He takes a moment to see your breasts before him before leaning forward and taking one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. You let out a soft moan as he moves over and gives the other one the same treatment. When he's done there he guides your lips to his for a hot kiss full of his amazing tongue. You break the kiss to help him take off his shirt. Once the shirt is off he grabs you and carries you to the bedroom. You can feel his erecting against you and you're eager to get rid of those pants.

He lays you on the bed as he takes off his pants and boxers. At last you see him naked in front of you. You drink in that perfect form. That toned chest and muscular arms all leading to his erect manhood impressively displayed in front of you. You lick your lips in anticipation and throw your pants and panties to the ground as well. He takes a moment to look at you in all your glory as well. You look at him and you smile. 

"I love you, so bloody much," he says before he's on top of you. His lips are on yours and loaded with passion. His hand slides down your stomach to your clit and he starts to play with it. You gasp into his mouth and feel him smiling. He plays around with you for a while before sliding a finger inside you. God why did you ever wait this long. 

You bite his lip again and he moans. Enough of this, you need him inside you now. Your hands find their way down his back and along his hips. You begin to stroke his length slowly. 

"I'm ready," you tell him. He doesn't want to wait either. You guide him to your entrance, opening your legs even wider for him. 

He watches your face contract with pleasure as he enters you, letting you get used to his length. Slowly he starts to pump in and out of you. He places kisses from your jaw to your neck and you're helpless beneath him. 

"Oh Tom," is all you can say between breaths. He is quickening his pace now a little, but it's not enough. You need more of him now. He lifts one of your legs to his shoulder to go deeper and continues thrusting. You feel the warmth start to build up in your stomach and you know you're close. You watch his face which is now red and sweaty as he goes deeper and deeper into you. You love this man so much and you're so glad you're finally able to be together like this. 

Finally, with his last few excited thrusts, you feel your orgasm take you over. You moan and feel your walls clench around Tom. He comes quickly after that and you look into each others eyes. You share something there that words can't describe. He kisses you and pulls away to look at you again. You're so in tune with each other, and so in love. He pulls out of you and lays by your side. You roll and put your head on his chest while his arms wrap around you.

You both wait until your breathing returns to normal before you speak.

"You're amazing," Tom says, stroking your arm.

You lean up to kiss him and smile. In a way you're glad you waited. This night was so special. You feel so close to Tom now. You fall asleep feeling his chest rise and fall beneath you, knowing you are loved.


End file.
